


A qayb sheeko yar 6

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 6

In la arko waqtigan , Jaime ogaa inuusan ka xumaan lahaa mid ka mid labaad oo ah , isagoo ku qanacsanahay .

Gurigii arooskana waxaa laga soo qaaday meel Sept yar ee Casterly Rock , halkaas oo waalidkiis waxay wada guursadeen , halkaas oo uu ka bartay inuu ku tukado leh Cercei u jilba at kooxdiisa , halkaas oo uu marna dib u malayn oo aan shaki , iyada oo aan sheeko raqiis ah oo dibnaha iyo cabsi lahayn . Oo aan ku riyoon in aan arooska leh qof dumar ah oo halkan , laakiin ma leh . Waxa uu ahaa doqon , sida badan waxa uu mar uun , laakiin wuxuu waxba ka qaban kari waayeen oo ku saabsan . All wuxuu ku sameeyey uu noloshiisa , ilaa ay gacantii midig isaga baxay Magaalada Muqdisho , oo wuxuu lahaa oo si Cercei . Boqorrada Targaryen guursaday Walaashood, waayo boqolaal sano , oo qofna weligaa ayaa sheegay in wax , ee qastaan ee Grand Septon la soo dhaafay . Ma uu samayn kareen wax ? Ayuu qabsan kari jacayl in , jacaylka ay u gubi in caalam oo dhan? Waxa uu weli ku riyooday iyada of , indhihiisii waxay la cagaaran holcaya , libaax ku gabbado ee habeenka ka . Waxaa jiray waqti halkaas oo sida ay ahayd ma ku nool yihiin , iyada oo , laga yaabee xitaa neefta waxaa la'aan .

Laakiin tan , sida waxyaabo kale oo badan oo hadda qayb ka mid ah soo dhaafay .

Waxa aan ahaa Cercei hadda ku dul xaggiisa , dhoweyey by aabbaheed , indhaha iyada oo dhakhliga dhulka ku shyly . Rabbi Selwyn lahaa ka sodcaalay oo Tarth inay ka qayb galaan arooska gabadhiisa oo kaliya , iyagoo og inay dhaleen oo uu boqor ka lahayd on the jasiiradda iyo Casterly Rock . Laakiin afkaar oo dhammu waxay ahaayeen laga eryay maanka Jaime markii uu hoos u eegay Brienne . Her dhar ahaa buluug , si ballaaran - ka xanaaqeen dooranaayey iyada qoorta caato ah . Wiilkii Silver una qurxinay ayna gacmo in dhulka ku dhacay iyo cadawtinimada caddaan siiyeen laabtiisa . Waxay ahayd mid aan xiran hadlo xijaab , laakiin xariijin oo lacag ah oo yaryar dhigay on timaheeda degay . Her smile ahayd xishood laakiin macaan .

Brienne iyo Rabbi Selwyn gaadhay meeshii allabariga, oo wax yar ka hor ka Taalooyinka Aabbaha iyo Hooyada maadaama ay caadadiisu ahayd inuu sameeyo at aroos , iyo Star - du - Soir siiyey gacantii gabadhiisa Jaime . Waxay u gariiray , oo isagu si tartiib ah qallocan . Markaas xagga lawga oo ka septon hore oo dhan ayay u soo jeesteen .

Jaime yaabany in la ogaado in dhererka xafladda ma isaga dhibaato . Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa kala duwan , sida haddii ay arrinta , sida haddii aynaan ereyada ahaayeen adeeg dibnaha aadmi , laakiinse iyagu isu ekaysiiyaa , waxay isu ekaysiiyaan iyaga labadaba . Waxaa jiray shaqo sidaas u badan tahay in iyaga la sugayay in maalmaha iyo toddobaadyada inuu yimaado . Dib u dhiska Casterly Rock , soo qaado jajabkii ka hadhay oo aan dalalka galbeedka ka dib markii jiilaalka dheer ee oo ku saabsan taariikhda ragga , ka dibna dib u dareen ah qoyska . Tyrion leh Daenerys Queen oo ahaa ee King ee soo caga , laakiin labadii walaalaha ahayd u haysteen meel fog laga cabbiro . Cercei mid meyd ahaa , iyo carruurtiisa , carruurta loogu talagalay kuwaas oo ay lahaayeen wax kasta oo , kaliya Tommen lahaa ka badbaaday siin . Wuxuu ahaa jooga ah ee arooska , laakiin ugu dhakhsaha badan uu soo laaban doono si uu maxkamadda , labada page iyo afduubay hubinta dhaqanka habboon ee Jaime . Habboon tahay in aannu dib ugu times sida ? Boqortooyada Daenerys ahaa ma damaanad qaaday ee koonfurta , iyo wax ay sheegayaan in dagaal cusub oo furasho ahaa ma inuu yimaado waxaa jiray . Waxay leedahay meel dawacooyinku ay , laakiin ma aha , waayo muddo dheer .

Ama laga yaabaa inuu story ahaa bilow cusub .

Marka waxaa yimid waqti ay ku diyaariyaan Brienne ee jaakad maanta gadood ka , Jaime si taxadar leh undid seef pin - qaabeeya si ay isaga qoorta , qabanayaan , isagoo ugu wanaagsan in aan doqonka uu hal gacan ula , iyo hoos u midabada Golaha Tarth ciidda . Waxay aad u toosan istaageen halka cas ee xifdinta iyo dahab of House maanta gadood ka iyo dib u leh gool cideed figeeyay . Markaasuu siiyey kana dayi wax taas oo iyadu ku jawaabay leh smile yar , laakiin ka hor inta septon uu ahaa awoodin in ay sii wadi xafladda , Jaime yaabayaan qof kasta markaasuu foororsaday oo si qaado go'iisii oo dhulka ku . Oo isna wuxuu u wareejiyey si Brienne .

" My marwada , ayuu aayar u sheegay , aad igu samayn doonaan sharaf ah?

\- Waxaad rabtaa in aad ...?

\- Anigu ma tirin karo inta jeer ayaan u dhintay lahayd haddii aad weli ma ii ilaaliyo . Waxaan rajaynayaa in Marnaba in ay ku noolaadaan mid ka mid ah maalin inaanay jiri doonin loo sameeyo . Waxay noqonaysaa sharaf . "

Brienne nahey in daqiiqad , ka dibna u ruxay, , Ra'iisul caymis ka hor , iyo gudbay midabada House Tarth Hareeraha doone , xirashada seef lacagtii more si farsamo badan uu adkaaday ( would iyada oo doortay pin ugu murugsan oo keliya isaga , Gabartaan qariban ?) . Waxay ahayd weli dhoola , laakiin ilmada indhihiisa ka buuxiyey , wuu ka cararay si tartiib ah engegay leh suulka .

"Iyada oo dhunkasho this , waxaan ballan qaadayaa in aan jacaylka adiga iyo aad u qaadato si ay xaaskiisa marwada ii .

\- Dhunkasho this , I lahaa in la joojiyo ... time Brienne in ay soo noqdaan, balse uu sii waday . By dhunkasho this ayaan aad ballan qaadayaa in aan jacaylka iyo ninkayga aad qaadataa Rabbiga u . "

Waxay ku tiirsanaa , midba midka kale isku duubay , mid ka mid midabyo xukunka ayaa midba midka kale ka , ee gabar iyo regicide ah , waxaa laga yaabaa kaftan ugu weyn ee ah ilaahyada , ama ay nimco weyn . Waxay ahayd sidii dheer sidii uu , malaha xataa weyn , dibnaha ANDTHEIR la kulmay . Dhunkasho gaabis A , dhaylo ah oo macaan iyo wayn yahay . Nooca dhunkasho in aanu ku siin karaan in ay qof si buuxda naga og yahay , in farxad iyo murug , ee caafimaad leh iyo kuwa buka , ka dib markii uu nool yahay oo mar hore gudbay mid ka kale ku , iyo ballankii kale inay yimaadaan . Daqiiqado The ballankii of Fasir , laakiin wada noolaanshaha xataa xoog rigoorayaal , khasaare , farxad .

D' Amour . Ugu dambeyntii , iyo dib markii caqabado badan oo , a cadaalad awood ku xoraynayaa in ay rumaysan tahay in fursad labaad Regicide jecel karin .

Crystal septon The kacay oo madaxooda kor ku xusan , firdhiya cirka rays qaanso roobaadka .

" In meelahan , in view of ilaahyo iyo ragga , I furtaa, waxan cadaynayaa in Jaime maanta gadood ka iyo Brienne of Tarth House yihiin nin iyo naag , waa isku jidh , qalbi keliya , naf , haatan iyo weligeedba oo waxay caayeen kii ku rid waa . "

Haatan iyo weligeedba .


End file.
